otherversefandomcom-20200215-history
Evanae
The public and official files on Evanae Sophia Halifax speak of a 25-year-old woman who is Timonese in biology and Sivadian in every other respect. Orphaned at a very young age, the child was adopted by the Halifax family, wealthy shipping magnates involved in many sorts of transport. Whispers might suggest that some of their business was less than legal- but the records show nothing but clean deals on Halifax Shipping's hands. Eva's youth was largely spent indoors thanks to her poor health, but when she was gauged to be about ten in human years by her appearance, she was enrolled in public school. There the girl excelled scholastically and managed to also win many friends with her warm behavior, but frequently was consigned to her bed for lengthy periods. When she was fifteen, she broke her leg several times in one year due to small falls, and ever since then has walked with a slight but noticeable limp. After graduation at eighteen, Evanae (or Eva, as she always preferred to be called) stayed home with her parents. She remained unemployed for a brief amount of time before being accepted to the University of Enaj to study medicine. There she also excelled, though her social life was slightly more limited. She remained at home during her studies, mostly only on campus for class and then quickly returning. Still, the friends she did have were taken by complete surprise when, two weeks after graduation, Evanae abruptly enrolled in the Union Fleet. Accepted for medical work as her own health had improved somewhat in the last few years, given a commission as a Lieutenant for her full medical training, Eva was assigned to the UFCV Versailles as her very first station. She made a lot of friends on-board, but also several enemies. The Timonae distinguished herself in February 4008 when the Versailles' AI went rogue, through several intelligent gambits, but also came out of the event with a charge of insubordination and conduct unbecoming for her criticism of a superior officer's actions. This did not prevent her from receiving an honorable discharge for medical reasons in July. She briefly remained with Majors, who had openly become her lover during their time on the Versailles, but simply disappeared at some point in the summer/autumn of 4008. Her fate is unknown, as after that point she simply seems to stop existing... Secret Information Those with the clearance and the desire to look at Eva's military files might notice several inconsistencies, incongruities and general puzzles. Anyone with any knowledge of Timonae can tell that Eva is unlikely to be as young as 25, as she appears perhaps 20-22 years old in human years. Her stated birthdate of 1.1.3982 is noted as false with the reality unknown. Tests on her register a significantly higher than average intelligence, especially considering the reputation of Timonae in the Orion Arm Union. In contrast, they also state an unusual lack of proper bone growth and density, with no explanation for why this defect was not corrected in the womb. The date on which she was adopted is marked as some time in 3982, but her age at the time of adoption is simply 'Unknown' without even a guess, and there is no record of when she arrived at the Second Chance Orphanage or how. Badges category:Pages with Badges category:Encyclopedia Intergalactica Category:OtherSpace: Millennium Characters